Anywhere But Here
by Gabi
Summary: Jess moves to live with Luke, his wife and stepdaughter. But he didn't think he could get along this well with his step cousin AU Lit Please R
1. The News

A/N: Hey guys! New story, new writing style. I'm not sure if it's good, so please review and tell me if you like it. I have some things already in mind and I hope you enjoy it. Please review  
  
Chap 1 - The News  
  
RORY: Mom, do you know what time is Luke getting home?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know. I passed there earlier and he said he had to resolve something. He seemed.worried.  
  
RORY: I need food. I'm gonna starve if I don't eat anything in three minutes.  
  
LORELAI: Eat a pop tart.  
  
RORY: We don't have any.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, yeah, we do.  
  
RORY: Uh, no, we don't  
  
LORELAI: Of course we do. We have lots of chocolate pop-tarts.  
  
RORY: We had until last night. Remember that in the middle of movie night you thought it was a good idea to eat cheese pizza with chocolate pop tart?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, unfortunately. My stomach still aches, you know?  
  
RORY: Well, I told you it would. Now got o Luke's and get me some dinner.  
  
LORELAI: I could do that. Or I could cook?  
  
RORY: Are you trying to poison me?  
  
LORELAI: Okay, since you found out my evil plan I'll go. But we'll have strawberry pop tart with grape ice cream. Or peach. Uh, maybe lemon.  
  
RORY: Go.  
  
(CUT TO LUKE'S)  
  
LORELAI: Hey love! (Lorelai kisses Luke's cheek, which's on the phone)  
  
LUKE: No, I won't.  
  
(Silence)  
  
LUKE: Liz, you have to.  
  
(Silence)  
  
LUKE: But, I'm not.  
  
(Silence)  
  
LUKE: Okay  
  
(Silence)  
  
LUKE: I said okay. If I don't have any other choice.  
  
(Silence)  
  
LUKE: No- Bye. (Luke looks at Lorelai)  
  
LUKE: Oh, hey.  
  
LORELAI: Hey! What was all that about?  
  
LUKE: My sister, Liz. (Pauses) I have to talk to you. Upstairs.  
  
LORELAI: Okay.  
  
(They go upstairs)  
  
LUKE: It's better if you sit. Uh, you see, I have this sister. And she has a son. But she can't stand this son any more because, well, he seems to be trouble. So, she wants him to move from New York.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, if that's the case I think it's good.  
  
LUKE: To here, with me. She wants him to come live with us in Stars Hollow.  
  
LORELAI: Oh. Wow. What- When- What did you say?  
  
LUKE: I said 'okay'.  
  
LORELAI: You said 'okay'.  
  
LUKE: I said 'okay'.  
  
LORELAI: Why did you say 'okay'? Why would you say 'okay'?  
  
LUKE: I didn't know what else to say. He's family. I can't just turn my back on him.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, yeah, you can.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: I'm sorry Luke, but I'm not 'okay' with that. You said to your sister that it was 'okay' if she sent her son to live with you, me and Rory! You know, I'm your wife. I think I have a say in this. And Rory, she lives with us, you know? She has the right to say what she thinks about this too. And besides, who's this nephew of yours I've never heard about before?  
  
LUKE: Since Liz went away we kinda lost touch. I was there when Jess' was born but I had to come back to Stars Hollow and she wouldn't just live in a small town, so.she stayed in New York. And you do have a say in this. You know that. It's just.he has no place to go. But if you and Rory decide he can't stay, he won't! Just say the word.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. He can't stay.  
  
LUKE: Oh, come on Lorelai!  
  
LORELAI: But you said.  
  
LUKE: I know what I said. But think about it, it won't be a difference in your life. Really. He will just be living in the house with us. But I am the one who is going to pay his food and clothes and books. And I am the one responsible for him. You'll just have to see him once in a while. Please?  
  
LORELAI: Oh, you're so gonna pay me back for this. Fine, he can stay.  
  
LUKE: Oh, thank you Lorelai. Thank you so much.  
  
LORELAI: *If* Rory agrees with that.  
  
LUKE: I'll talk to her. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. 


	2. It's Not That Bad

Chap 02 – It's Not That Bad

(LANE and RORY are walking in the town square)  
  
LANE: Again, you said it was okay to a guy around your age come and live in your house?  
  
RORY: There wasn't much else to say besides 'okay'.  
  
LANE: You could have said 'no'?  
  
RORY: Oh, really? Try to say 'no' while Luke is pratically begging you just to nod. And it's not that bad. Right?  
  
LANE: Oh, right. A guy who came from New York because ven his own mother couldn't stnd him anymore is coming to your house. To live with you. Because you agreed to it. And it's not that bad. He must use drugs and wear black leather jackets and he must drink and smoke and I bet he is just an ugly idiot teenager who won't stop pissing you off. And still, it's not that bad. And he is a guy. A teenager guy. In your house. You know the possibilities of something tragic to happen? And all of this is going to happen because you said 'okay'.  
  
(RORY looks at Lane confused and a little scared)  
  
RORY: It's not all true, all of this...it's not going to happen...it's not that bad, right?  
  
(They've reached the bus stp and a bus from New York stops in front of them. A few passengers leave the bus, but only one teenager with a bag. They stare at them and then Lane looks at Rory)  
  
LANE: Okay, I take out the 'ugly' part, I have to go, mom is waiting me to go to bible studies. (LANE starts walk away but then turns back to Rory) Oh, by the way, mom asked me to tell you she is praying for you and that you'll go to hell. )SHe looks at the guy and then back at RORY) And I'll start praying for you too. you'll need it.  
  
(RORY walks to Luke's nephew)  
  
RORY: Hey, you are Luke's nephew right?  
  
JESS: Jess.  
  
RORY: Hi, I'm Rory. You'll be living in my house- our house, I guess. I'm Lorelai's daughter.  
  
JESS: Lorelai?  
  
RORY: Yeah, Luke's wife?  
  
JESS: Luke is married?  
  
RORY: Well, yeah. You didn't know?  
  
JESS: We didn't really have herat-to-heart phone calls.  
  
RORY: Roght. Anyway, Luke is working so he asked me to pick you here and get you home or give you the Stars Hollow tour. Which one you prefer?  
  
JESS: This town must is probably smaller than a match box, I think I can give myself a tour later.  
  
RORY: Okay, so house it is.  
  
(She stars walking but he doesn't move for a moment, checking her out. Then he smiles and starts to walk too, following her.)  
  
(They enter the house)  
  
RORY: So this is our house. (They climb the stairs) So, here is mom and Luke's room, this is the bathroom...(They go to the first floor again) and this is the living room, kitchen, and this is my room. That's it.  
  
JESS: And I'd be sleeping...  
  
RORY: I'm not sure yet, but I guess you'll be in our couch today, at least Luke figure something out.  
  
JESS: Huh.  
  
RORY: The couch isn't that bad, and I'm sure we'll work something out.  
  
JESS: Whatever.  
  
RORY: Okay. So...what did you used to do in New York?  
  
JESS: Uh, I used to ditch school, hang out with some guys that obviously weren't in my mother's fav list, party a little, just stuff... What there is in Stars Hollow to have fun?  
  
RORY: There are all this town events like the "Basket Auction" and the "Dance Marathon" and the guys play hockey and basketball...  
  
JESS: I said the 'fun' didn't I?  
  
RORY: Hey, it is fun. You just need to get used to it.  
  
JESS: Okay so what do you do to have fun? Cook cookies and take care of the house like a good housewife?  
  
RORY: Actually I like to read?  
  
JESS: Read?  
  
RORY: Yes. And when I'm not reading I usually hang out with Lane, my best friend. She has this amazing CD collection...  
  
JESS: Okay, okay, I get it. There's nothing to do in this town. So, is there anything to eat in the house?  
  
RORY: No, not really. Mom and I can't cook, we put the place on fire. So Luke is the one who does all the cooking, and since he's not home... But we could go to Luke's and you get to see Luke too.  
  
JESS: So Luke has a diner?  
  
RORY: Yeah, that's how mom met Luke.  
  
JESS: Right, and all the love came from there. Beautiful story, really. Now could we go, I'm starving.  
  
RORY: Uh, sure. Let's go.


	3. Not All 'Perfect Princess'

Chap 03 - Not all 'Perfect Princess'  
  
RORY: And this is Luke's.  
  
(JESS only nodded)  
  
LUKE: So you're Jess?  
  
JESS: I'm Jess.  
  
LUKE: Liz told a lot about you.  
  
(JESS makes a face showing he doesn't believe LUKE)  
  
LUKE: Okay, she didn't really, but we didn't have time to talk since she gave such short time notice about you coming... but I'm sure she would, if we had time and...  
  
JESS: Yeah, of course she would. (He said sarcastically)  
  
LUKE: SO, Rory already gave you the Stars Hollow tour?  
  
JESS: Not really just showed me some places in our way to here. So, this is a diner right?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, this is a diner.  
  
JESS: Can I order?  
  
LUKE: Oh, of course, you are hungry. How didn't I get it before, you wouldn't come to the diner unless you're hungry! So, what do you want, burger, fries and soda?  
  
JESS: Sounds good.  
  
LUKE: Good. It'll take just a minute. (Luke leaves)  
  
JESS: He's weird.  
  
RORY: No, he's not. (JESS gives her a look) Okay he's a bit. But he wasn't that bad before, it got worse when he married mom. She is weird. And crazy.  
  
JESS: I think this town should be a mental institute and I didn't even get to really talk to anyone here.  
  
(LORELAI enters the diner)  
  
LORELAI: Hey sweetheart, how was hell today?  
  
RORY: Worse than yesterday, but thanks for asking. How was the Inn?  
  
LORELAI: Great, I made Michael cry!  
  
RORY: Bad for Michael, but good for you!  
  
(JESS keeps looking from one to another)  
  
RORY: Mom, this is Jess, Luke's nephew.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, hey, so you're the New York bad boy who was shipped to small town Stars Hollow?  
  
JESS: Long story short, yeah.  
  
LORELAI: It's good to meet you. I was starting to think that Luke had made this nephew up like an imaginary friend, ya know, 'cause he had never talked about having a sister and then ban he has a nephew coming to live with us. But since you're here I guess you're not his imagination, unless that I'm imagining you too. But then it's be too weird and it'd mean that I'm crazy, which I'll deny until my dying day, so you have to be real. (She messes with his hair)  
  
JESS: Hey!  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, pretty real to me.  
  
JESS: (to RORY) She's always like that?  
  
RORY: Pretty much.  
  
LORELAI: So, tell me about you! You know, we don't really have much fun here, so when there's a new guy in town we like to have him like an experiment, analyze, try to find what kind of tricks it can do, from where come its power...  
  
LUKE: Lorelai leave Jess alone. (Luke said while serving him a plate with a burger, fries and can of soda)  
  
JESS: Thanks.  
  
LORELAI: Rory! Look! I think its power comes from food too! And it can speak!  
  
(DEAN enters the dinner, comes to RORY and kisses her)  
  
DEAN: Hey, I missed you today.  
  
RORY: I missed you too.  
  
DEAN: How about we go for a walk?  
  
RORY: Fine by me. (She looks at LORELAI) Mom, can I go?  
  
LORELAI: Sure. Just don't get back too late okay?  
  
RORY: Okay, thanks. Bye.  
  
DEAN: Bye Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Bye. Have fun!  
  
(RORY and DEAN leave the diner)  
  
JESS: So, who was that? Boyfriend?  
  
LORELAI: Oh, yeah. That was Dean, they've been dating for a year.  
  
JESS: Huh.  
  
DEAN: Hey, you two may get along. You'll study at Stars Hollow High just like him. I think you two will probably be classmates.  
  
JESS: Oh, I can't wait for that. (JESS says sarcastically)  
  
.::BACK TO THE GILMORE'S HOUSE::.  
  
LORELAI: Hey Jess, we're going to bed now. Rory must get home soon, so just make yourself home, okay? I put some sheets and blankets and a pillow on the couch, so... good night.  
  
JESS: 'Night.  
  
.::LATER::.  
  
(JESS is reading a book when the door opens and Rory comes in. She tries not to make noise, thinking that JESS is already asleep)  
  
JESS: So, I guess the night was good. Had a little too much fun?  
  
RORY: God! You scared me!  
  
JESS: Sorry.  
  
RORY: You almost convinced me you meant that.  
  
JESS: Let me try again. (He takes a deep breath and makes a puppy face) I'm sorry.  
  
RORY: Right. (She goes to her room) Night Jess.  
  
JESS: You didn't say if the night was good.  
  
(She turns to him in her door way)  
  
RORY: I know that. (She enters her room and closes the door)  
  
JESS: So she isn't all 'perfect princess' after all. (He smiles) I could get to like her. 


	4. Liaisons Dangereuses

Chap 04 - Liaisons Dangereuses  
  
.:LATER THAT NIGHT:.  
  
Rory got out Of her room carefully so she wouldn't make any noise. Step by step she went to the living room to find this new and somehow dangerous boy sleeping on the couch. But even in his sleep he didn't seem peaceful, it looked like all demons that hunted him were in his dreams. She could listen him whispering something, but she couldn't understand what it was. It was something important, that's for sure, because he had a very serious and worried look in his face. Suddenly he became quite and for once his figure was calm, as if the nightmare was over and he had fallen in a deep restful sleep. Watching his figure so openly was way better than trying to catch glimpses of him from the corner of her eye. But at the same time she felt guilty for analyzing him, like undressing him with her eyes without his permission.  
  
She closed her eyes asking herself "what were you thinking?" but couldn't find an answer. She turned around and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of water but dropped it, shattering the glass in hundreds of pieces on the ground, at the sight of Jess standing in the doorway in only his boxers, watching her.  
  
She gasped in surprise and he only smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching you."  
  
"Excuse me, what?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I have this right since you were watching me first."  
  
"I was not", she lied.  
  
He laughed knowingly and she looked down realizing she had been caught.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" she asked.  
  
He ignored her question. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"Seriously, I guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
"Yeah, I say so."  
  
He seemed to accept her answer, even if he didn't believe in it.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I was just...curious, I guess. We don't usually have boys in the house."  
  
"No problem, I don't mind. But don't sneak up or lie about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jess left the kitchen and went back to the couch while Rory gathered the pieces of glass to throw away. But in her way to her room she found herself watching the bad boy again and it surprised her how easily he could fall asleep.  
  
"I know you're there", he told her with his eyes still closed.  
  
"God! You scared the hell out of me", she said with her heart pounding furiously inside her chest.  
  
He smiled opening his eyes. "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just...came here to say good night."  
  
"And since I was sleeping you decided to spend a little more time around just to watch?"  
  
She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know what she was doing there. But his eyes were piercing hers for an answer so much that she felt obligated to say something.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"And while you're staring at me, neither can I."  
  
"Right. Good night." She said and turned to go to her room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Going to my room, so we both can sleep."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Hey, if you go and can't fall sleep again you'll come back, and I won't be able to sleep for the rest of the night."  
  
"So what? You go to my room and make me sleep? How?"  
  
He smiled malicious.  
  
"Oh, no", she said, taking a step back.  
  
He laughed, "I was just kidding. Come on", he said, pushing her to the room and closing the door.  
  
He sat on her bed and asked, "What's your less favorite book?"  
  
"I don't know, hmm...The Sun Also Rises?"  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Um, no", she said confused.  
  
"You can't possibly dislike Hemingway."  
  
"Oh", she said, realizing what he was talking about, "so, you read."  
  
"I can put words together, yeah."  
  
She smiled at his odd way to agree.  
  
"Come here", he said, motioning to the bed.  
  
She went over and sat on the bed as he had instructed. He got up, went to one of her shelves and took a book. Then he lay down in her bed. She was still sat, her muscles aching from the tension she was putting on them. He opened the book and started reading it.  
  
"Hey, this is not Hemingway."  
  
"I couldn't fins it, so instead I took this one."  
  
"What book is this?" she asked curious.  
  
"Listen and figure out", was his answer.  
  
She laid down, paying attention to every word he read while her eyes got heavy and tired.  
  
"Liaisons Dangereuses", she said in a whisper just before she fell completely asleep.  
  
.:NEXT MORNING:.  
  
In the following morning Rory woke up to find an empty space next to her. She was somehow aware that there had been a body there all night long and that she felt comfortable sharing her bed with it, touching it, feeling it against her skin. She felt colder without its presence.  
  
Opening her bedroom door she found Jess sitting on the kitchen table having breakfast.  
  
"Morning", he greeted.  
  
"Good morning", she answered. "Want some tea?"  
  
"No, thanks", she said turning on the coffee maker and sitting in front of him.  
  
"You know, we don't have breakfast at home. We always eat at the diner."  
  
"Yeah, Luke told me. I just wasn't in the mood to go out", he paused, "you slept well?" he asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, very well", she told him without thinking.  
  
"Huh. So, I'm better than I thought... We should do that more often."  
  
"Do what more often?" Lorelai asked entering the kitchen.  
  
"Talk about books", Rory replied quickly, not letting Jess say a word.  
  
"Oh, you read? How nice. You two can talk about books then, right?"  
  
"Yeah", Rory replied for him and he just glared at her.  
  
"Oh, thanks God!" Lorelai said relieved. "I love you honey, but I couldn't stand you bantering and rambling about every book ever written. And now Jess is the one who is going to suffer. I'm so glad!", she confessed, filling her mug with coffee.  
  
"Hey, I thought you loved me!"  
  
"Right, I do. I just don't love your book conversation", she said and gulped her coffee down. "Okay, you can start talking about books. I'm out. Have fun!", and just like that she left. The two teenagers kept staring at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hmm, so, I'm supposed to talk to you about books from now on?"  
  
"That's what it seems."  
  
"So, did you like Liaisons Dangereuses?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nice."  
  
"Nice? Interesting choice of words to describe it. What part did you like the most?"  
  
"The scene between them, that one just before they sleep together. It seems that he's being honest for the first time. No masks, no pretending, no pride, just truth."  
  
"You made too much out of nothing. I prefer the sex scene."  
  
"How come I'm not surprised?"  
  
He just stared.  
  
"Seriously, which is your favorite scene?"  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"Of course you have. Everyone does."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"All book is good."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
She kept staring at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching you."  
  
"Oh, no. Stop it."  
  
"Tell me the scene."  
  
"Ugh. Fine. I like the scene in which he kisses her and she pushes him away and he says he is sorry. The he says he's not sorry and that he doesn't understand why she keeps pushing him away. Now stop staring."  
  
She looked down, "Why do you like that scene?"  
  
"Just like it."  
  
"There's more to it. You don't 'just like' something. You always have a reason."  
  
"I like the fact that she admits she pushes him away not because she's afraid of him but because she's afraid of herself around him."  
  
She keeps staring at him.  
  
"Hey, I told you the scene, now stop it."  
  
She looked down, "Right. Sorry."  
  
"And drop the surprised look."  
  
"It's just...I didn't expect such a good reason."  
  
"Well, thanks for underestimating me then", he said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not that but your reason is deep and there are thought and feelings involved...so, yeah, I was caught off guard."  
  
"Don't read too much into it. It's just a story."  
  
"Life is just a story."  
  
"Whatever." He got up and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
She laughs and talks to herself, "He was honest for the first time", she tells herself and pause. "Who would guess? He really has a heart." 


	5. Apologize?

A/N: Thanks to Stephanie for the beta!

****

**Chap 05 – Apologize?  
**  
= MONDAY MORNING =

"Jess", Luke bellows as Jess puts the pillow over his head.

"Jess!" Luke calls again, louder this time.

"What?" Jess asks, clearly annoyed.

"Wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school."

"You're right. I don't want to be late, or early, or on time, or there at all! I'm not going."

"You don't have a say in this. Now get up and get ready."

Luke passed by Jess and into the kitchen. A few minutes later Jess pulled himself up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

= LATER =

Jess got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, where Rory was sipping a mug of coffee.

"Wow! How can you possibly drink that this early?"

"It's never too early to drink the elixir of life."

He just glares at her and fill a mug of tea. "Couldn't you have breakfast at Luke's?"

"Yeah, but I'm not hungry, so I'll just have coffee."

He nods and sits at the table. A moment after she rests her mug in the sink, she grabs her backpack and turns to him. "If you intend to go to school I suggest that you follow me now." She walks out the door without looking back.

He notices she seems upset about something, so keeps his mouth shut for right now. Instead he goes into the living room, quickly grabs his backpack and runs after her.

Ten minutes later they arrive at Stars Hollow High. "Luke asked me to give you a tour and help you out since it's your first day at Stars Hollow High. Before it starts I just want you to know that I would do neither by choice, and I'm only doing it because Luke asked me to. Now, let's get it over with." And she started walking, pointing and naming the rooms. She showed him the toilets, the classrooms, the principal's room, the cafeteria, the gym and finally she showed him where the lockers were. Odd enough, his locker was two doors to the left.

"So, that's Stars Hollow High. Thanks for the attention, and let's not talk in school."

She was just about to walk away when he hold her wrist. "What's your problem?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you know. One minute you're all sweet and nice, and the next you're rude and you have an attitude."

"I was never sweet nor rude with you. I've just treated you like I would treat anyone I've just met."

"It's so not true. Don't try-", Suddenly he was interrupted. Rory put her sweet smile on once again and said 'Hi' to Lane and Dean, who were coming in their direction, as if she had been telling Jess how nice it was to have him living in her house.

"Hey Rory!" Lane greeted back, not noticing Jess' grip in Rory's hand.

When Dean approached them, Jess let go of her hand, letting it fall by her side. Rory kissed Dean quickly and Jess turned his face, so he wouldn't be forced to see the kiss.

Only Lane noticed, she was watching the scene unfold with excitement. She had noticed some kind of tension between Jess and Rory, but couldn't quite say what it was. That is until he turned to miss Rory's display of affection. She tried to hide a smile, but couldn't.

When Rory finally took a step back and turned to the other she looked up at Dean, "Why don't you walk me to my first class?" She asked him, purposely ignoring Jess. Dean was so focused in Rory, he didn't notice Jess either. So both walked down the aisle, hand in hand, going to Rory's class room.

Lane looked very amused by Jess' face. He was in shock by her behavior and at the same time angry at her for acting this way and at himself for feeling this weird feeling inside of him because of her...it was almost like it was hurting him the way she had acted.

Lane took Rory's place in front of him and said, "I'm Lane, Rory's friend. Where's your first class?"

He looked down at a small paper that he had forgotten he was holding and read, "American History – room 305."

"It's mine too. Come with me."

She lead him to their class and they took their sits at the back of the classroom. Jess sat by the window and Lane sat by his side.

"So, you're the guy who read 'Liaisure Dangerouses' to Rory", Lane stated simply.

Jess looked at her suspiciously, leaning closer, his brows furrowed, "She told you about that?", he asked carefully.

"Of course she told me! I'm her best friend, she tells me everything!" Lane announced as if it was a common knowledge.

"And still, you didn't tell Dean?"

"Obviously I didn't. Rory would kill if I dreamed about it."

Jess leaned back in his chair. "Interesting. I thought you were friends with him."

"Not exactly. He's Rory's boyfriend, so I get along with him. We talk, we're nice to each other, this kind of stuff...I mean, we have to get along, we are doomed to see each other occasionally after all. But it's not like we are great friends or anything."

"Huh."

Lane leaned closer to him and whispered, "You like her?"

"What?" He asked, trying to sit straight in the chair, surprised by her direct question.

"Rory", Lane clarified. "You like her, don't you?"

Jess put on his mask, and lied to her face without even a blink.

"Sure", he said sarcastically. "Have you seen the way she treat me? When she is not treating me bad she is ignoring me", he paused and laughed, realizing that she was seeing through his lies, "I'm becoming a masochist."

Lane laughed too, "Yeah, that's what seems", she played along. "By the way, you probably should be more careful about the way you act when she is with Dean. And don't even think about telling him about your little reading session", she advised.

Jess looked at her seriously, "What's your point?"

Lane gave him a genuine smile, "Don't worry, your secret is save with me. And besides, she's not the smartest girl when it comes to boys, she won't notice anything unless you tell her", the girl said knowingly.

He though this over and relaxed a little bit more, but kept quiet. He decided he was done talking about the subject, so he ignored Lane and started looking outside the window.

He walked through the aisle lazily, looking around at no one specific until he saw her leaving the building. Keeping some distance, he decided to follow her. After a couple of minutes he found her meeting her so called boyfriend near the lake.

"Hey, I've missed you today."

"Yeah, me too", she leaned forward and kissed him.

"So, what happened earlier? You were acting so odd around that Jess guy. It was like you didn't want me to get to know him."

"No, of course it was not that. Why would I do that?" She tried to defend herself.

"I don't know. But you didn't look like yourself. You were...aggressive, I guess."

She looked into the space, apparently bored, and then looked back at him, her mask back in place. "I was nervous because I had a test. I must have seemed a little more aggressive for that, I'm sorry."

"No problem, actually you were only rude with Jess. Maybe you should apologize later."

"Yes, you are right, I will", she said, looking at the leafs at the ground.

He stepped closer to her, reaching her hand and pulling her into his embrace, "Come here", he kissed her.

Jess found this was his cue to leave. He wasn't really in the mood to watch her making out with her boyfriend, or any other guy for that matter.

He went straight to the Gilmore house and laid on the couch with a book, waiting her to come home and apologize to him.

About an hour later she got home and without acknowledging his presence, she headed for her room.

He smirked and went after her to her room.

"Oh, good afternoon. Are you ready to apologize?"

She laughed, "Apologize?", she said amused, "For what?"

"For the way you treated me earlier, of course."

"I don't have to apologize for anything. You are not exactly the kindest person either, if you don't know it yet."

"But the thing is, I don't have to be. I am the bad boy. Even my mother couldn't stand me. Now, you in the other hand, seem to be very friendly with everyone. Except with me", he said, leaning against the door way of her room.

She went to him and pushed him out of her room, "Well, you better get used to it", she said and closed the door in his face.


	6. Expectations

**A/N:** First of all, I don't have a beta anymore, so I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes in this chap. Second, this chap is dedicated to **music4mysoul**, who (God knows why) asked me to update. Actually I had already given up on this story, but since she asked, I thought the least I could do was find my old notebook and write this chap.

Re-reading this story I think it should be re-written, but I know it's not going to happen. And for some odd reason it got some nice reviews a while ago, so if anyone could let me know if I should keep it going or just forget about it, I'd really appreciate it.

**Chap 06 - Expectations**

"And then he asked me out! On a real date! He said he would pick me up at my house, we would go to the movies, then to the diner and we could hang out in the Town Square and then he would walk me home. Of course he didn't say everything just like that, but the words "go out" and "movies" were there!" She paused to breathe, then continued, "Oh, and he said something about picking me up too, and of course I would have agreed if it wasn't for Mama. So I told him everything about Mama Kim and how she could never find out about us going on a date and he said he was fine with it! And that we could meet at the Town Square and then go to the movies! He is so amazing!" Lane finally stopped talking and took a deep breath, a grin never leaving her face.

Rory just nodded and smiled back, "That's good. I'm happy for you", she said, while both girls walked down the street.

"So, are we heading for your house?"

"No, uhm...I thought we could go to Luke's?"

"Sure", Lane paused. "Just for the record, you treat him like trash."

"Who?" Rory asked innocently.

"Jess", Lane answered, even though it was obvious.

"That's not why we're not going home and I don't treat him like that."

Lane looked at her friend increduslouly, "Do we go to the same school?"

Rory turned her face away stubbornly, "He's always provoking."

"Yeah, but not you."

Rory glared at her.

"Well, at least not most of the time. And besides you're so rude with him, no wonder he doesn't keep it quite. You look at him like if he was the devil or something."

She glanced at Lane with a small smile, "He might be."

Lane laughed, "Come on, what's your problem with him?"

Rory turned to Lane giving up, "I don't know...I feel kind of insecure when he is around. Like I don't know how to act around him. He makes me nervous."

Lane just nodded, not wanting to interrupt Rory's confession and waited for her to carry on.

"He is so different from everyone I've ever known. I can't even try to compare him to anyone in this whole town."

"So you like him?" Lane asked tentatively.

"I don't like him. He's just-"

"Different. Yeah, I heard you." She nodded, than added, "I think you have a crush on him."

"I do not!" Rory said exasperated. "I'm just saying he...", she paused, "I'm not even sure about what I'm saying anymore", she said frustrated.

Lane took pity on her friend's denial and put an arm around her shoulder, "It seems to me that you like him but you're afraid to let it show."

"I just think he is interesting, for some odd reason", she relented.

"Okay, so, any chance you'll start treating him nicely?" Lane asked just because - since she already knew the answer.

"Nope."

She pushed open the door and stepped into the market, looking for a school file.

"Hey!", he said from behind her.

She turned around recognizing the familiar voice, "Hi."

Dean stepped closer, giving her a peak on the lips. "I saw you come in and I just thought I should remind you about dinner tonight", he said, smiling sweetly.

"Dinner?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Me, my family, Taylor and you. Remember Taylor got so excited with our first aniversary and wanted to have dinner with us and our parents to celebrate such a committed young couple?"

She remembered the fact, and how their relationship seemed to be a town festivity more and more each day.

"Yeah, yeah, I just didn't think he'd really go through with it, at the time. But then again, it's Taylor", she said, while choosing a file.

There was a akward silence until Dean broke it, "Your mom is still welcomed to join us at dinner. I know my parents would love to have her and Luke."

"Oh, no. Mom has to take care of some things at the Inn and Luke closes much later. Besides, I don't think it's such a great idea to throw him and Taylor on the same table."

"Right", he paused, "So, we are on for tonight?"

"Yeah. Pick me up at seven", she said, distracted with the colorful files.

"Okay, see you tonight."

She was just finishing fixing her hair when she saw him on the mirror, leaned on her doorway. He was staring right back at her, seizing her perfection with his eyes, though she couldn't tell it.

"Big date, huh?", were his only words.

She nodded silently, not trusting her voice or the words that could come out of her mouth. She wasn't in the mood to fight right now. And even if she was, his eyes were staring her down so hard that she couldn't speak even if her life depended on it.

A moment later the door bell rang breaking their spell and he went to answer the door, while she made the final touches on her hair.

Dean knocked on her open door just to make his presence known and entered her room.

"You look nice", he said, and his words sounded lame and cheap on her ears, but she shrugged them away.

He sat on her bed and she looked at him through the mirror, while putting her earings on. "Did Jess go out?", she asked. She thought she heard him going out after opening the door for Dean and she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, he didn't say where he was going, though."

She nodded and turned around to face him. Something like a light suddenly came to her mind and she got into a straight position with a small simle, before telling him her idea.

"Hey, what if we didn't go?"

"What?", he looked at her with a disbelieving face.

"To dinner", she said with a hopeful smile. "What if we didn't go to dinner?"

He looked at her as if she had grown another head, "We have to go", he said with a tone that made her feel ridiculous for even asking. "People expect us to come."

"But what if we did something different? If we went somewhere else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We could skip dinner. Go to the movies or something..."

"It's Wednesday night in Stars Hollow. There is no movie playing or anything else to do."

"Okay, so let's just go somewhere to talk?"

"About what?", he asked, not realizing how worng it sounded.

And suddenly it hurt her. It hurt her to know he was right, they had absolutely nothing to talk about. "So...let's just stare at our shoes?"

"Rory..."

"We don't have to do things just because people expect us to, you know? We don't have to live up to their expectations!", she exploded. She tried to show him another point of view, saying they could do their own thing. But deep down she knew it was pointless. He was too close-minded to accept anything different from what lied just before his eyes.

He took a step closer to her with a worried expression. Not worried about _her_, but about her behavior. "Rory, what's going on? You're acting strange."

She took a deep breath, knowing tonight nothing would change. She would end up sitting on a table, surrounded by dull people, smiling politely to everyione, only to feel numb inside. If she couldn't be happy, she could at least pretend she was, so other people could be for her.

She took her coat from her bed and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "Let's go."

After dinner Dean walked her home and they said their goodnights'. She stood on the door step waiting for him to fade in the distance before turning around to open the door, but she didn't enter the house. She needed to walk around and clear her head before letting slumber seduce her. Instead she walked around, wondering through the town until she found herself on a lawn, behind the Inn, with the lake a little further down. She could smell some cigarette smoke but couldn't think of anyone who would be smoking there at such a hour. She walked down the path a little further to find Jess sitting by the lake.

She sat about three feet away from him in silence. She didn't want to fight and she didn't know what else she could say to him.

He misunderstood her and make a motion to stand up and leave, but she stopped him, "You don't have to leave."

He looked at her and then around, sitting down agian. "I thought you wouldn't want me here, after all you're always either telling me off or insulting me. That when you're not avoiding me."

She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. "Sorry", she said in a timid voice, because she knew she would have to apologize sooner or later.

He nodded, not necessarily wanting to make things difficult to her.

"I didn't mean to be that bitch-y. I just didn't know what else to do", she admited.

"Try treating me like you treat the others", he suggested, between drags of smoke.

"I don't want to do that", was her honest answer.

He was taken aback. He might have suspected she didn't like him, but he didn't think it was really that bad.

She winced at her own words, realizing they didn't sound what she wanted them to, and tried to explain herself. "I mean, I treat everyone well, I'm kind and polite and just everything people expect me to be. But you don't look like one to expect anything from anyone, not even from me. I feel like I'm always pretending to be this perfect girl to the whole town, and for some reason I don't feel like pretending to you."

He nodded, feeling teh weightof her sincerity and finished his cigarette, stepping on it. "Then I prefer to continue being insulted rather than having a nice talk with you", he laughed. And she joined in his laugh, glad to have someone who wouldn't judge her for not being perfect.

"But it would be nice if you could stop the insulting and avoiding thing..." he tried, hopeful.

"I won't promise you anything, but I can try", she smiled.

"Good enough", he said. And it felt nice to hear him, apparently satisfied with so little.

He was about to lit another cigarette when her shy voice startled him, "May I?"

He looked at her slightly shaky hands, motioning for his cigarette. She looked so young, like a child. "Have you ever smoked?", he asked in a neutral voice.

She shook her head from side to side, a little embarrassed.

He smiled a little, "Come over here", he said, patting the lawn on his side.

She sat besides him, still looking insecure and looked at him. He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it up, taking a long drag. Then he took it from his lips and handed it to her. She put it between her own lips and tried to take a drag but started coughing uncontrollably.

He laughed, taking the cigarette from her fingers and patting her back; trying to help her to breath. She glared at him for laughing at her and he shrugged with a smirk and handed her the cigarette again.

"Just try not to breath while you're taking a drag. And let the smoke in for awhile...it helps you relax."

She took the cigarette and tried again while he watched her silently, smirking. This girl had no idea how sexy she looked right now, and he wasn't the one who would tell her.

She let the smoke in and out slowly and then smiled, proud for having done it by herself. Sure, she had his helpful instructions, but still she felt proud. He smiled at her and stroked her hair, because he simply couldn't help it. She turned to him faster than a heart beat, looking at him strangely.

"I think I should go", she said, not offering any other explanation.

He took his hand away from her hair and nodded before she handed him the rest of his cigarette. "Thanks...for everything."

"No problem", he said, shrugging.

He watched her stand up and leave, desappearing in the shadows before returning to his cigarette. For the fisrt time in his life, he could swear it tasted different.


	7. The New Project

**Chap 09**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, first I want to apologize for taking so long. Secondly,I want to thank **ago spero**, **Encarta **and **smile1 **(who are really great writers), **lilyLOVESwb **(who promised that would read it ), **music4mysoul**, **Gythien Elven Baby **and **eighty9octane **for the amazing reviews. Thank you for your patience and plase review

* * *

"So, this time we're doing something different in our literature class. Instead of doing our regular paper work and test every month, we're going to do a project. Each month you'll be paired up with a different classmate and you're going to do a complete research about an author, pointing out what you think to bemore interesting about his or her work and life." 

The class was filled with whispering girls, trying to pair themselves up to their best friends or crushes. But the teacher cut their excitment adding, "After the end of each month you're going to be paired with another classmate with whom you're going to do a new research about another author. I'm choosingthe pairs, and also the author, if you don't choose for yourselves."

By this point the whole class was groaning and complaining, but the teacher was unaffected. By the end on the third month I expect a paper on my desk, contrasting these authors work and life, how their lives affected their work and vice versa and the author you chose as your favorite out of the three, justifying your preference, of course."

A thtis point the class groaned louder and was asking to do the regular paper work and test every month. The teacher laughed, quietly, not the least surprised by their reaction. Who wants a challenge when they can do the same crapy paper work over and over again?

She noticed that the anti-social, moody, black haired boy who sat on the back was the only one who didn't complain even once.

She continued, "Okay, the pairs are going to be...Lindsay and Daniel, Shane and Jake..." the teahcer went on until there were only fout people left, "Rory and Dean and Jess and Lane."

As soon as she finished the bell rang adn the students ran out of the door.

"Okay, I expect at least that all of you have already chosen an author and started reading one of his or her books' by next class," she almost screamed, trying to catch the students attention while they made their way through the door.

"Hey, partner," she nudged him on the side with her elbow while they wealked down the corridor.

"Hey. Want to start working on the project today?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

He threw an arm around her shoulder in a friendly way and smirked, "You know there are some beat authors that would be very interesting to work with..."

Lane made a face and he squeezed her arms, "C'mon, keep your mind open for all options."

"Why do I feel you mean 'my preferences' when you say 'all options'?"

He shrugged with a smirk in place, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She simply nodded, "Aham, sure, no idea."

He sighted and stopped walking, making her also stop and face him, "Lane, do you like to read?" he asked seriously.

She shrugged, "It's not in my list of favorite things to do on a Saturday night, no."

"Exactly, so why wouldn't you let me choose the author? I promise it won't be evenhalf boring," he tried to convince her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she gave in, "but I still want to have a say on it."

"Of course," he agreed.

"So, we're on for this afternoon?"

She glanced at him, "Why not?", and opened her locker, putting some books on it and then locking it. "Where are you headed?" she asked.

"To the diner I'm supposed to help Luek during lunch rush. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

And they walked down the rest of the corridor, nudging each other, joking and laughing, leaving Rory staring after them from her locker, with an unsetling and irritating feeling within her.

"Okay, so this is my house," Lane said when they reached the porsh where there was sign with 'Kim's Antique' written on it.

Lane stopped walking and turned to Jess with dead serious face, "Before we go in, there are some things that you probably should know."

He looked at her, amused, as shetalked about her family. "First of all you should know my family is very religious, they do not take jokes, music, books or even TV programs lightly at all. If you joke about anything that may be considered evil you are doomed to listen a long and painful lecture about how you are going to burn in hell for that." She paused while he looked funny at her and then continued, "Secondly, there is no touching in this house, no touching at all. If you touch Mama you won't ever see the light of the day again and if you touch me we will be married by dinner," she informed him.

He nodded slowly, as if trying to process somethign that went beyond his knowledge, "O-kay."

"Okay then, with that said I think you know the basic things to go inside this house and be able to also leave it eventually," she nodded, more to herself than to him, "I think you're ready, we may go in now."

They stepped into the house and Lane called, "Mama, I'm home! I brought a classmate with me!"

Sudenlly a mad-looking asian woman appeared from behind a desk, as if she came out of nowhere and Jes jumped, almost knocking as chair down.

"You break it, you pay it," came the harsh tone from Mrs. Kim.

He balanced himself on his own feetbefore holding the moving chair, "I'm sorry", he said out of breath, noticing Lane wasn't kidding about her mother.

Mrs. Kim offered a hand to him, "Mrs. Kim", she greeted.

He looked at her hand, remembering the no touching rule that Lane had told him, "Jess Mariano", he said nodding, but not shaking her hand.

Lane giggled quietly at his disconfort before interrupting, "Mama, Jess and I got paired up in this Literature project. We're going to my room now to start working on it," Lane told her mother as if she was telling a small child something obvious but that still should be explained very carefully.

"You and a boy alone in your room? No way. I'm going with you," the older woman said as she rushed both teenagers up the stairs.

Lane tried to convince her mother it wasn't necessary, "Mama, we're only going to study, nothing more. He will be on the opposite side of the room. And you have to be downstairs in case a customer arrives."

"There haven't been any customers so far...if anyone arrives, the bell rings," she said in the same harsh tone.

They reached Lane's room and Mama Kim sat on a chair in the corner to observe them while Lane went to her stack of books and Jess looked around uncomfortable.

Lane tried to make the best of the situation, showing Jess some options for their project (obviously she would only show him books that Mrs. Kim would approve of) and Jess kept nodding and making vague comments about the books.

Twenty painful minutes later the bell finally rang and Mrs. Kim quiet relutantly got up and went downstairs to 'welcome' the new client.

Jess almost colapsed on Lane's bed as soon as the door closed behind the older Kim, releasing a breath he had been holding the whole time.

"God, is she always like that?"

"No! Usually she's much worse. Today she is in a good mood."

"Huh, she must have gotten lucky."

"Eww... the thought of Mama and Papa Kim doing it!"

He raised an eyebrown, "I didn't say she had done it with him," he pointed out.

Lane's jaw fell in shock, "Oh, no, now you crossed all lines," she said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

He held his arms up in surrender, "Okay, I'm shutting up now. After all, you're the only one in this town that doesn't look at me like I have corns and a tale."

She glanced at him while going through some books that he had brought with him, "I remember a certain friend of mine who used to treat you way worse before. Did you two talk?" she asked with a knowingly smile.

He smirked and threw himself on her bed again, "I have no idea about what you are talking."

"She is going to tell me anyway," she said in a sing-song.

"She didn't tell you so far, "she pondered.

"So, something did happen," she affirmed, raising an eyebrown.

"I think we could work with Jack Kerouac. It'd be a good start," he completely changed the subject, ignoring her comment.

"Did you make a deal? What's going on between the two of you?"

"Or maybe Hemingway, if you don't comfortable enough with Kerouac. But I must say, it won't have the same potential."

"Are you two friends now? Maybe more?"

"Of course, we could go through your stack of books again and try to find something readable. I just thought - and hoped - that you were showing me those creepy religious books because of your mother, but if you really like them..."

"Oh, you're so infuriating!", she exploded.

Jess only smirked, knowing he had won, "So, what do you say about Kerouac?"

* * *

He found her reading at the gazebo, which wasn't exactly surprising. Maybe it was just a coincidence he ended up heading that way even though he knew she liked to go there to read. Sitting next to her, he tooka book from his back pocket and pretended to be reading until she finally admitted she hadnoticed him. 

"What are you reading?" she asked just a little bit curious.

He showed her the cover of _The Dharma Bums. _She didn't seem to be the least impressed. "You?", he asked , arching his eyebrows.

She turned hercopy of _Jane Eyer _to him and in a second he had a disusted expresion on.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said in a uncommited voice. "Just thought it was...interesting that you chose to work with Charlotte Bronte."

"Well, yeah. Dean didn't really have an opinion about authors, I mean, books aren't really his thing..."

He nodded, knowing it wasn't something she was looking forwards to discuss, especially with him.

"I was actually wondering if you had some Jack Kerouac books to let me borrow," he changed the subject.

"Oh, why now? I thought you already had read all of them!" she said sardonically.

"I have read _most_ of them, but I'd always borrow them from the public library or from a book store... I just bought this one..."

"Borrow from a bookstore?"

"Don't ask," he said with a smirk. "Anyway, I jsut have this one, but she'll have to readmore than just one book..." Roryhad a confused expression on, so he sighted and started explaining,"They are not for me. Lane will have to read Jack Kerouac too, so I figured you could lend her some books."

"Oh, right, you and Lane are working together."

"Yup, she's pretty cool. It's a wonder how she turned out to be this way with a mother like that."

Rory nodded, laughing, "Yeah, Mrs. Kim can be very intense sometimes."

"Intense?" he said sarcasticaly. "She was this close of accusing me of getting her daughter pregnant."

Rory laughed again, but this time it was a forced laugh, "I guess it's going to be pretty tough and painful to do this project with Lane."

Jess shook his head, "I don't think so. I mean, we don't always haveto meet at her house, we can do it at your house, the diner, almost anywhere... Besides, she's worth it. She is one of the only people in this town who doesn't hate me."

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed.

"Can I ask you something?"

She smirked at him, "Isn't that a question?"

He mirrored her smirk, "I'm just trying to be polite and giving you a way out before asking something you won't want to asnwer," he said truthuflly.

"And since when you are polite?"

"Point taken," he nodded. "So, do you envy Lane?"

"What?" she asked loudly.

"Do- you- envy- Lane?" he almsot spelled the words for her, as if she was a child.

"Why would I envy her? Just because you two get along so well and are always together? I mean, we're still best friends," she said unsure. "And you and I are friends. At least I think so... I mean, we've never talked about it or anything, but we are, right?" she asked, looking at his eyes anxiously.

His smirk grew, "Yeah, we're friends," he said neutral. "But I was actually talking about Lane's freedom," he explained. "From what you've told me the other night you're not free even though the whole town loves and supports you. They have all these expectation of you, and you feel like you have to reach them. Now, although Lane has a demanding, crazy, manipulative, religion and dicipline obesessed, control freak mother, she still got her freedom. She is able to be herself - even if she hides it from her mother, cuz she knows it would be too much for her. She doesn't care about what the whole town thinks and she is happy with herself."

"You think I'm not happy?" she questioned.

"I didn't say that," he defended.

"Cuz I am. I am so damn happy. I have a boyfriend who loves me, the town sees me as their daughter and look out for me, I go to a prestigious school, I have a nice family...I have all things I need to be happy," she concluded.

"Okay," he said quietly when she finished her rambling.

When she spoke again her voice was small and fragile, lower than a whisper, "So, why I'm not happy? Why all these things feel more like responsabilities to me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I can't really say that I've been trully happy."

"But you said..."

"I said Lane is happy being herself. I never said anything about me."

"I wish things were different," she admitted.

"You can make things different," he offered.

"No, I can't," she shook her head. "I should get going," she said suddenly.

"I didn't mean to offend you,"he said quickly, as if apologizing.

She smiled at him, "You didn't. I jsut want to be alone right now. Thank you for the talk, though."

"My pleasure."

She slipped from her sit besides him and ran down the street, heading for her house when she ran into Dean. He made her stop and they talked for a couple of minutes. Rory seemed exasperated and frustrated, while Dean looked annoyed - almost angry - throwing his arms on the air. She finally looked away, relutantly agreeing. He smiled as if nothing had happened and they started walking down the street together, hand in hand.

Jess shoock his head from where he stood, sat on the bench at the gazebo, while he watched the couple fading in the distant. He knew her well enough to know she didn't agree because she wanted to be with him. She did it just because she didn't want to have a fight with her 'perfect' boyfriend. She wasn't ready to make things change and that disappointed him so much. 'Maybe another day', he thought hopeful. He sighted and then continued his thought more realistic, 'Maybe never.'

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry this chap isn't as good as the last one, but that's the best I could do for now. I hope to update soon, but I can't promise anything. And if you want to read some good lits, check Bru Gravem's stories She's a good friend and I really love her stories. And please, review 


End file.
